Mr and Mrs Right
by joywriter1980
Summary: A little fluff for Kathryn and Chakotay, right after Endgame


Disclaimer: They're not mine. Star Trek Voyager and its characters are owned by Paramount / CBS. *sigh*

A/N: Thank you very, very much to Cori and Sira for the great beta. You're amazing ladies!!!

**Mr. and Mrs. Right **

Kathryn Janeway settled back in her chair with a sigh and looked out her viewport, her eyes settling on the blue and green orb that rotated below. Europe had just come into view again and, she actually had to resist the surprisingly strong urge to lift her hand in greeting.

The reports on her desk lay momentarily forgotten as she got up and moved to the big sofa under the viewport itself. She kneeled down on the soft cushions and put a hand on the cool surface of the glass that separated her from the cold space outside.

Kathryn had talked to her mother some hours before via comm. link, and she'd be sleeping in her old bed in her mother's house in Indiana tomorrow again. But, while she longed to see her family on Earth again, she'd to admit she'd some trouble in letting her new family on Voyager go. She knew it was easy to keep in contact via com link or subspace message; but still, the prospect of not seeing the familiar faces of her crew every day saddened her.

Kathryn drew her hand back and sat on the couch, turning so that she was still able to look at the planet she'd longed for all these years. She'd worked hard to get her crew home, had stretched and bent some protocols and surely had overstepped them on occasion.

She wondered if she would be able to work under someone else's command again after so many years. Would she get a new ship, a new crew? Did she even want any of those things? Yes; she was tired right now. Tired of adventure, tired of fights, tired of space. But did her seven year odyssey exhaust her desire to travel the stars so much that she would be able to settle down behind some dusty desk? Kathryn sighed; she didn't know and only time would tell.

She was deep in thought, when her door chime rang. With another sigh, she ran her hand over her face and got up to greet her visitor.

"Come!" Kathryn commanded, as she slowly made her way down the two steps that separated the levels of her Ready Room. She felt herself stiffen unconsciously as she noticed who was seeking entrance.

"Chakotay," she said in an unemotional voice that would've made Tuvok proud, as she quickly made her way over to her desk again, needing to use that piece of furniture as a barrier between them. "What do you have there?" She asked, pointing to the padd he was holding.

"Oh, just another update on our status ," Chakotay said, as he placed the padd into her waiting hand. "Not that anything much is happening right now," he grinned as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Yes, you're right," she admitted, while she willed her body not react to his presence. _Remember, he's not yours anymore. Hell, he never was!_ She chided herself.

"I talked to Admiral Hayes today," Kathryn told him as she fiddled with the padd she balanced on her knees. "The Maquis will be pardoned soon, it's not official yet, but it will be only a matter of time."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Chakotay admitted, leaning back in his chair. "So do you have anything planned for your leave?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh I don't know yet," she shrugged. "I'll go visit my mother first and the family and maybe I'll get somewhere by myself afterwards. And you?" She asked more out of politeness than real curiosity.

"I think I'll take the woman I'm in love with on a nice vacation, just the two of us alone. I don't know where we'll be going yet. I want to surprise her, she doesn't even know I'm taking her," Chakotay said with a wide grin that showed off his white teeth.

Inside Kathryn was seething with anger. _How dare he_, she thought. _How dare he rub his relationship with Seven in her face! _She could feel her temper rising and before she lashed out and said things to him that she'd regret later, she picked up the padd that still lay on her knees and tried to focus on the report it contained.

"I see," she managed to say after a moment. "Well I hope you have an enjoyable time."

Chakotay, seemingly oblivious to her distress, leaned back further in his chair so that it only balanced on two legs.

"Where do you think we should go?"

Kathryn almost threw the padd at him. _When did he become so dense? Did Seven infect him with her nanoprobes? Well that would've at least been an explanation for the last few weeks,_ she thought smugly.

"I don't know," she sighed, still looking down. "Does she prefer warmer climates or the cold? Maybe you could show her how to ski?"

"Skiing sounds great," Chakotay admitted. "And we could snuggle up together in the hut later in front of a fire in the evening." A dreamy look crossed his face. "What do you think about…"

"Chakotay, please!" Kathryn interrupted him. "I don't think you should talk about this with me," she stretched out the last word and placed one of her hands on her chest. "I think you should do that with the woman you're dating. And now, if you would please excuse me, I have to read this report." She said, focusing on the padd before her once more

A slow smile formed on Chakotay's lips as he slowly brought the chair into an upright position and got up to come around to her side of her desk.

He then crouched down on one knee before her and just looked at her, smiling.

"Kathryn," he finally broke the silence as she continued to ignore him. "Kathryn, please look at me," Chakotay pleaded and rolled his eyes as she kept her eyes fixed on the padd. "Kathryn, I know you're not reading that padd," he said as he tried to take the device out of her hands. Her hold strengthened though and he found themselves in a wrestling match over it.

"Kathryn you're holding the padd upside down!" He finally exclaimed.

Sighing, she finally let the padd go and Chakotay placed it on her desk. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself, looking at a spot on the wall, just above his shoulder.

"Kathryn, you're the one I want to go on a vacation with," he said gently. "You're the one I want to take skiing, to have a snow fight with, to cuddle with in front of a warm fire place, to make love to…," he trailed off as her shocked gaze finally fell on his face.

"But…," she stuttered. "But I thought you're with Seven. I thought we were only friends."

"Oh Kathryn," he shook his head slowly. "We've always been far more then friends."

"But I…"

"Hush," he said, placing a finger on her mouth as he leaned forward, his lips hovering only centimetres from hers. "Do friends do this?" He whispered as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Yes," she muttered.

"Do they do this?" Chakotay asked as he placed a light kiss on the soft spot behind her ear.

"Sometimes," she whispered as her breath caught in her throat.

"And do friends do this?" He asked one final time as his lips caught hers in a short, but searing kiss.

"No," she breathed, her eyes still closed. "No; friends usually aren't doing this."

"Good," he said a smile showing on his face, that let his dimples show. "I would've had to talk to your friends otherwise, because from now on, I'm the only one who is allowed to kiss you," he told her as he captured her lips again.

Kathryn's hand ran over his uniform clad chest to come up behind his head, tangling in his short hair. Moaning, she pulled him closer, while his tongue seemed to be busy exploring every centimetre of her mouth. They came apart eventually, but only because their need for oxygen forced them to. However, unable to break the contact of their bodies completely(,) they both leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

Their eyes closed, they just relished the contact in silence for a while.

"So where do we go from here?" Kathryn broke the quiet eventually.

"Indiana?" Chakotay asked grinning.

"I didn't mean that, Mister," she chuckled and poked his arm. "I meant us."

"I don't know. I think we should just see where the future leads us. We know each other rather well already, let's just see how this works," Chakotay suggested as his hands wandered up to her upper body, where he started to pull the zipper of her uniform jacket down. "But right now, I really want to know what's been hidden under this uniform all those years," Chakotay said, helping her out of the jacket.

"Oh you do, do you?" Kathryn arched one elegant eyebrow as her jacket and shirt fell to the floor next to them.

"Oh yes, I want to get to know every centimetre of your beautiful, wonderful, graceful body," he replied, punctuating every word with a kiss to her bra clad breasts, before taking a fabric covered nipple gently into his mouth.

"Well, if you put it like that," she moaned. "Computer, seal doors!"

~end~

2009-03-14


End file.
